Gohan
I know your kind. You think you can just waltz in here and try to take over the Earth, but you forgot one thing. I'm my father's son! -Gohan during his battle with Wiseman. Gohan is the son of Goku and one of the main protagonists in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. Gohan is a Human/Saiyan hybrid. In Season 13, Gohan witnessed his dad die from his wounds, and later goes along with Naruto Uzumaki to avenge him. In Season 20, Gohan moved to Smash City, and senses Piccolo's energy dropping and rushes to help him, only to find him being impaled by Nagato. During The Keys of Smash Arc, Gohan attempts to help his dad against Samus Aran, but is paralyzed with fear at her power. During the first arc of Season 21, Gohan and Goku combine their power in order to destroy Gigadark Bowser permanently. During the second arc, Gohan is forced into battle with Yami Bakura, who has possessed Tea Gardner, but the fight is left inconclusive. Gohan is later appointed as Earth's protector by Goku before he and the other Heroes of Legend become the complete Smash Core. In Season 22, Gohan tries to save his dad from Wiseman's clutches, and teams up with Crash Bandicoot to fight Fabia Sheen and Ren Krawler. Gohan then witnesses the summoning of Mechtavius Destroyer. However, Gohan hears his father's voice, which spurs him to pull off the impossible and defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. Gohan then proceeds to defeat Wiseman. Later, Gohan helps his dad after Goku breaks free from Wiseman's control by punching Psycho Fabienic (Psycho Kirby + Ren Krawler + Fabia Sheen + Sonic the Hedgehog) so hard that she defuses. Later, Gohan engages in a beam struggle with Mechtavius Destroyer, and is able to win thanks to the unexpected help of Dark Wasp. Gohan passes out afterwards, and is given a Smash Core fragment by Goku, officially becoming a member of the Heroes of Legend. In Season 23, Gohan fights alongside his friends to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. Unfortunately, when Gohan tells Mechtavius Destroyer that the heroes will never back down, Mechtavius Destroyer grabs Gohan by the neck and snaps it, resulting in Gohan's death. Gohan is later revived after Mechtavius Destroyer is killed permanently. In Season 25, Gohan continues to fight with his friends against Mechtavius Destroyer, and obtains a new Smash Core fragment from Rosalina after defeating the tyrant. In Season 28, Gohan fuses with a creepypasta version of himself to fight against the new and improved Mechtavius Destroyer. Appearance Gohan's appearance is based off his appearance in the Cell Games Saga. Alternate Forms Super Saiyan Super Saiyan 2 Bakugan NOTE: Gohan lacks his own Bakugan for most of Season 22, and he borrows them from the Heroes of Legend. During the Season 22 finale, Gohan obtains the Nonet Bakugan following their defection from Wiseman's side, but Tikal takes them to ensure that Mechtavius Destroyer never returns. Borrowed Bakugan Naruto Uzumaki *Pyrus Fusion Dragonoid (Drago) with Naruto and [[Dan Kuso]] *Pyrus Defendtrix (Fusion Dragonoid's Battle Suit, shares with Naruto and Dan Kuso) *Haos Reptak (Shares with Naruto and Dan Kuso) *Haos Combustoid (Reptak's Battle Suit, shares with Naruto and Dan Kuso) *Pyrus/Haos Aeroblitz (Baku-Sky Raider Combination of Drago and Reptak) *Haos Jaakor (Shares with Naruto) *Haos Doomtronic (Jaakor's Battle Suit, shares with Naruto) *Pyrus Dragonoid Destroyer (Mechtogan Destroyer) with Naruto and Dan Kuso Fabia Sheen *Haos Aranaut (Shares with Fabia Sheen) *Silver Battle Crusher (Aranaut's Battle Gear, shares with Fabia) *Haos Doomtronic (Aranaut's Battle Suit, shares with Fabia) Ren Krawler *Darkus Linehalt (Shares with Ren Krawler) *Silver Boomix (Linehalt's Battle Gear, shares with Ren) *Darkus Doomtronic (Linehalt's Battle Suit, shares with Ren) Anubias *Darkus Horridian (Shares with Anubias) *Gold Aeroblaze (Horridian's BakuNano, shares with Anubias) *Darkus Smasheon (Horridian's Mechtogan, shares with Anubias) *Pyrus Bolcanon (Shares with Anubias) *Gold Hyper Pulsor (Bolcanon's BakuNano, shares with Anubias) *Pyrus Deezall (Bolcanon's Mechtogan, shares with Anubias) *Aquos Krakenoid (Shares with Anubias) *Silver Jamsaber (Krakenoid's BakuNano, shares with Anubias) *Aquos Venexus (Krakenoid's Mechtogan, shares with Anubias) *Aquos Venexus Titan (Krakenoid's Mechtogan Titan, shares with Anubias) *Aquos/Haos Mutant Krakenoid (BakuMutation of Krakenoid and Krowll) Sellon *Ventus Spyron (Shares with Sellon) *Gold Daftorix (Spyron's BakuNano, shares with Sellon) *Ventus Braxion (Spyron's Mechtogan, shares with Sellon) *Subterra Vertexx (Shares with Sellon) *Silver Orehammer (Vertexx's BakuNano, shares with Sellon) *Subterra Rockfist (Vertexx's Mechtogan, shares with Sellon) *Haos Krowll (Shares with Sellon) *Gold Slicerix (Krowll's BakuNano, shares with Sellon) *Haos Miserak (Krowll's Mechtogan, shares with Sellon) *Haos/Aquos Mutant Krowll (BakuMutation of Krowll and Krakenoid) Sasuke Uchiha *Darkus Razenoid (Shares with Sasuke Uchiha) *Darkus Dreadeon (Razenoid's Mechtogan, shares with Sasuke) *Darkus Razen Titan (Razenoid's Mechtogan Titan, shares with Sasuke) *Darkus Infinity Helios (Shares with Sasuke) *Silver Bombaplode (Infinity Helios' BakuNano, shares with Sasuke) *Darkus Slynix (Infinity Helios' Mechtogan, shares with Sasuke) *Darkus Doomtronic (Infinity Helios' Battle Suit) Temporary Bakugan *Darkus Betadron (Guardian Bakugan) *Darkus Kodokor (2nd Bakugan) *Darkus Mutabrid (3rd Bakugan) *Darkus Gliderak (Baku-Sky Raider Combination of Betadron, Kodokor, and Mutabrid) *Pyrus Spatterix (4th Bakugan) *Subterra Stronk (5th Bakugan) *Pyrus/Subterra Scorptak (BakuFusion of Spatterix and Stronk) *Aquos Balista (6th Bakugan) *Ventus Worton (7th Bakugan) *Aquos/Ventus Volkaos (BakuFusion of Balista and Worton) *Haos Tremblar (8th Bakugan) Trivia *Gohan is the first character whose voice changed. He originally had his voice from the original Dragon Ball Z, but now he has his voice from Dragon Ball Z Kai. *Gohan is the first person to defeat a Mechtogan Destroyer in a physical fight. *Gohan is the first person to beat a Dark Hero of Legend fusion on his own. *Gohan is much stronger in Season 22 as he has managed to pull off the impossible, such as beating a Mechtogan Destroyer or a Smash Core Fusion. Piccolo and Wiseman have even commented on this, with Piccolo stating that Gohan will one day surpass the Heroes of Legend and Wiseman acknowledging Gohan as a serious threat, foreshadowing Gohan becoming a Hero of Legend. *Gohan is the first character to fuse with a creepypasta willingly. Theme Song Category:Protagonists Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes of Legend